


The Pumpkin Carver

by SamanthaxSecret



Series: Halloween Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Happy, M/M, Pumpkins, Rimming, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean carve pumpkins and it gets a little messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pumpkin Carver

The leaves crunched under their feet as they walked through the pumpkin patch, walking side by side. Dean wished he could hold his brother's hand, even kiss him. But he knew if anyone were to see them and find out their dirty little secret they would be screwed.  
  
They had just gotten off a case and were still in their suit and tie, people around here knew they were related, they would have recognized them.

"Let's get huge-ass-pumpkins." Dean smiled at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes, "As long as I am not the only one scooping the guts out."

"Why would you be the only one?" Dean asked him, "It ain't that hard to do, atleast it doesn't look hard." He bit his lower lip and looked down at Sam's crotch.

"Shut up." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Bitch."  
  
"Jerk." Sam smirked.

"How about this one, it's almost perfect." Sam asked picking up a large pumpkin.

"Yeah that one looks great." Dean smiled as he walked down the path. He smiled and picked up a pumpkin which was a bit bigger than Sam's. "I like this one."  
  
"That's a nice pumpkin, round and firm." Sam winked, getting Dean back for his comment.

"It is a nice pumpkin isn't it?" Dean asked in a low tone. "Not as nice as yours though." He half smiled.  
  
Sam shook his head, defeated yet again, "Come on, let's get out of here."

 

\--

"Ew this is disgusting." Dean whined sticking his hand into the pumpkin and scooping out the guts into a bowl.   
  
"Oh, stop complaining." Sam grumbled as he took out a wad of the orange slime.

"Ew!" Dean grimaced as he pulled out another wad of goop and seeds.

"Oh stop." Sam laughed.

"It's gross. All wet, and wet." Dean whined, "It feels like...." His eyes went wide and he looked down.  
  
Sam began laughing at his brother's face. "Like what Dean?"

"Vagina." He whispered, looking utterly horrified.  
  
"I thought you liked that." Sam teased.  
  
"I do but, I don't like sticking my hand up to my elbow in it."  
  
"Well, let's hope not. I must say I am jealous." Sam teased.  
  
"Shut up." Dean smirked.  
  
"We both know what I want, and a girl isn't it. Although, with your hair and those black panties and corset you wore the other night, you could pass as one." He winked at his brother.  
  
"You liked that?" Sam asked.

"Well, did you hear me complaining when I removed the underwear with my teeth?" He asked.

Sam raised his eye brow and smirked as he pulled more of the insides out.

They continued taking everything out and at one point Sam noticed Dean wasn't looking so, he got some guts and wiped it onto Dean's face.

"Hey!" he swatted his hand away, he looked at Sam who had one of his clean fingers between his teeth, grinning at him.  
  
"Oh, so we're gonna play this that way." Dean winked.  
  
Sam nodded at him and bit his lip playfully.

Dean looked down at his hand in the pumpkin, squishing a wad in his palm, Dean raised his brow with a large grin on his face.

Sam could hear the sound of he guts and his eyes went wide."Dean, no."   
  
Dean nodded, still smiling, "yes" he giggled.  
  
"Dean!" Was all he got out before Dean smacked the guts over his face, some of which got into his hair, he looked at Dean in shock, guts dripping from his face. "You're dead."

Dean laughed and  grabbed some guts throwing it at him, but Sam ducked laughing at his failed attempted only to be hit in the face soon after.  
Sam made a face pretending to be angry before he ran at him, almost slipping onto a chunk on the tiled floor.

Dean ran around the table almost slipping and falling when he stepped on some of the pumpkin.   
  
The two giggled as Sam chased him, who was coming up behind Dean rather fast.

He picked Dean up and slammed him against the floor into a pile of guts, it squished against his back and he let out a small groan followed by laughter.

Dean reached around and grabbed a chunk off of the floor and smeared it in Sam's hair and face.

Sam let out a low growl and held Dean's hands down against the floor. Being held is sort of a kink for Dean.

Dean looked up at him as he tried to catch his breath smiling up at his brother who was straddling him.  
  
"Are you done now?" he asked him.  
  
"Hey you started it." Dean protested.  
  
"And now I am ending it." He said in a low growl. Dean felt his cock twitch at the sound of his baby brother's voice.  
  
"Oh?" Sam raised his brow and bit at his lower lip, "Am I turning you on Dean? Do you like it when I take control?"   
  
Dean gulped looking up at him, his body was betraying him.

"What do you like better Dee? Dominating, or being dominated."

"I hate you." Dean smirked as he tried to pull free but Sam slammed his hands back down, grinding his ass against his brothers erection. Dean let out a low moan and closed his eyes.  
  
"You want your little brother to take control, don't you Dee?" He smiled down at his brother, God he looked so hot when he is turned on. Just the look of him made Sam hard, the way he panted, eyes squeezed shut, full lips open and flushed freckled cheeks. He was squirming under Sam now, bucking his hips up and arching his back, "Please." he whimpered. 

"What is it Dee? What do you want?" He hushed.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam, pupils blown out with lust, "You know what I want." He growled.  
  
Sam let go of Dean's hands, grabbing his white dress shirt and ripping it open, buttons popped off and scattered around the kitchen. Dean moaned, sitting up to remove Sam's shirt but he pushed his brother back down and onto his back. Sam began to give Dean a strip tease, rocking his ass, grinding on Dean as he slowly un-did his tie, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. Moving his hips he un-did each button slowly.  
  
Dean licked his lips and his mouth went dry. Seeing Sam tease him like this was driving him crazy, not to mention feeling his brother's firm ass rubbing against his cock through their pants. 

Sam got off of him and Dean sat up, Sam slid off his dress shirt and began taking his pants off slowly, he looked down at his brother with lust full eyes as he slipped out of his pants. He teased Dean letting him see the bulge that has formed in his boxers. "I'm hard for you, you know that?" Sam asked as he palmed his own cock over his breifs, "Your baby brother his hard for you Dee." He moaned as he slipped out of them.

Dean felt his cock swell, pressed up against his pants uncomfortably. "That's my boy, " He hushed, "get hard for your big brother." He slowly got up to stand before Sam.   
  
"You want to fuck your big brother don't you?" He asked smoothing his hands over Sam's chest.  
  
Sam bit his lip and nodded, "I want to fuck you Dee."  
  
"Take what you want baby boy. Fuck me." He smirked at him devilishly.   
  
Sam grunted and bent Dean over the table his brother's body slammed against it hard and one of the pumpkins to fell over. Sam held Dean's head down as he massaged his firm ass before he whipped back his hand and smacked it. Dean let out a loud moan into the wooden table top.    
  
"Fuck Sammy." He growled into the wood, "Is that all you got." He said giving him a toothy grin.  
  
Sam laughed, not the cute innocent kind but more so of a low growl, "Are you testing me baby?" He asked his brother before he slapped his ass again, harder than the time before.

Dean's cock twitched, "Fuck Sammy, just like that, you're doing so good for your big brother." he grunted.

Sam pulled the long length of Dean's hair, pulling his head back, and slowly rubbing down his brother's strong back, "You want me to fuck you Dee?" 

"Please." Dean whined, "Please Sammy."

Sam began to undo Dean's dress pants, pulling them down along with his boxers.  Sam held Dean's head back and began kissing alongside his neck, rubbing his erection against Dean's hole. Dean was whimpering, practically crying for his little brother's thick cock.

"Sam, please." He moaned and Sam kissed him to silence his pleading, biting at his bottom lip and licking into his brother's sweet mouth.  Sam pulled away and began kissing down Dean's back , down his ass and the back of his thighs. Dean was shaking now, cock dripping precome as his brother teased him mercifully. 

Sam spread his brother's ass and began to lick his hole, the action took Dean by surprise, he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with this or not. 

He must have felt Dean tense up because he reassured him he was just getting Dean wet.  Dean relaxed and Sam began to move his tongue faster and slowly slipped a finger in. Dean moaned, cock bobbing with need, "Oh fuck Sammy." He panted, he could feel himself growing close, he didn't want to come now. "Sam, I'm going to...."  
  
But Sam didn't stop, instead he slipped in another finger, rubbing against Dean's prostate, licking his tight hole.   
  
"Sam." Dean moaned.

"Shh." Sam hushed, "Come for me big brother. I want you to come for me." He moaned as he fingered his ass.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted as he began to wither away, Sam reached around and began stroking Dean as he licked him. 

Dean slammed his hands on the table to keep himself upright, his legs were turning to jelly as he grew closer and closer to climax. Sam moaned and Dean lost it.

"Sammmmm." Dean moaned as he came all over his brother's hand.

Sam stood up and smeared Dean's come over his hole before he slid in, Dean gasped as his baby brother pushed in, "Finally." he moaned.

Sam fucked Dean hard, pressing his head against the table,  "You're making your big brother feel so good baby." He panted as Sam fucked him. God it turned him on when Dean talked like that, "You're such a big boy Sammy. I love your thick cock." Dean growled. 

"Fuck Dean, so close, don't stop." He panted.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to sleep baby boy. You're doing so good for your big brother." He panted, "Oh God yes Sam."  He could feel himself nearing climax, again. "You're gonna make your big brother come again. "  
  
Sam moaned and gripped the sides of Dean's hips, "Fuck Dee." He panted.

"Dean." Sam moaned, almost like a whine.  
  
"It's okay baby, come for me." He hushed and with that Sam came, spilling out and into his brother's ass. Sam filling him up was enough to make him come a second time.   
  
The two shook as they came down from their high, Sam pulled out and pulled Dean down onto the floor with him. "Holy shit." Dean panted. Sam rolled, hovering over his brother, "I love you." He smiled kissing the elder Winchester.

Dean combed Sam's hair over his ear, "I love you too Sammy."

\--

The two took a shower together, cleaning the come and pumpkin guts from their bodies, later the two carved their pumpkins together, luckily it didn't break when it fell.

Dean carved the work 'bitch' while Sam carved 'jerk' the two showed each other and burst into laughter, "I guess great minds think alike." Dean smiled as he kissed his brother.

 


End file.
